


today, we can do something that we've never done before

by whitchbhitch



Series: Cape Cod Dirtbags 'verse [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Worship, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Id Fic, Just a little bit don't worry, My Bisexual Hindbrain Strikes Once Again, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchbhitch/pseuds/whitchbhitch
Summary: A girl Mike hooked up with at BU once tied his hands to her shitty dorm headboard with a tie, sat on his hips and just rubbed at the head of his dick and talked dirty to him until he came.What it says on the tin.
Relationships: Michael Latta/OFC, Michael Latta/OFC/OMC (discussed)
Series: Cape Cod Dirtbags 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548988
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	today, we can do something that we've never done before

**Author's Note:**

> This was SUPPOSED to just be a little interlude before the next big sequel. This was SUPPOSED to just be 1,000 words. Instead, I completely lost control, and it's more than double that. I CAN NOT and WILL NOT stop writing sex scenes for original female characters that I made up in my own brain but still have a big crush on. My internal conversation basically went like this:
> 
> The bisexual hindbrain: write a whole fic based on a throwaway line  
Me: I don't know, we really need to work on the next big piece for this series  
The bisexual hindbrain, donning a marching band uniform: make it a sexy ofc who will dom the shit out of Mike  
Me: I don't think a lot of people are going to be too interested in a full fic with just a random ofc  
The bisexual hindbrain, stomping in a circle, screaming, while slamming two giant cymbals together: MAKE HER HIT HIM IN THE DICK
> 
> So I did.
> 
> Title from Jim Bogart by The Front Bottoms.

Mike is strong enough that he could probably break out of this easily. It’s just an old tie. Really, this dorm bedframe is so cheap, he could probably just break that, if all else failed.

He really, really doesn’t want to.

His hands are tied to the headboard, and other than that, he’s completely naked. His dick is hard against his stomach, and Cassandra is sitting on his thighs, stroking her thumbs over his hipbones.

Cassie was in his intro to kinesiology class. They got paired for a project, and it led, eventually, to this. Cassie just recently got her hair cut into a chin length bob. Mike likes it. He thinks it makes her look intimidating. She has tall, sharp cheekbones, and long, sharp fingernails. They’re a deep, matte blue, almost black. She has one pierced nipple, and Mike can see the outline of the barbell now, as she leans forward, through her t-shirt. She gives him a gentle kiss.

“You ready?” she asks. 

He nods.

“Okay. If you don’t like anything, just tell me to stop, alright?” 

Cassie has been really careful, ever since they decided on doing this. Mike doesn’t totally get it—she’s just tying him up and talking to him, and like he said, he could get out of it if he needed to—but he humored her, and chose a safe word, agreed to some ground rules. Told her what he thought he’d like, and what he didn’t. She had treated it so seriously, it had actually made him more nervous than he thought he would be. When he told her that, she had laughed and bussed a kiss on his cheek.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “You know how I like to be prepared.”

Mike, thinking of her meticulous, decorated, color-coded notes in her perfect handwriting, had nodded. 

Here and now, she pats him on the chest, smiles, then strokes one careful finger up to the head of his dick, back down.

“You get me so hot, Mike, you know that?” she asks. He shakes his head. “You do. You remember the first day of class, I was sitting behind you? I couldn’t stop staring at your shoulders. I wanted to reach out and touch them, to dig my nails in—” and at this, she reaches up, digs her nails into the meat of his shoulder “—and just feel you. I got so wet in my seat, I could barely focus on the lecture, just imagining you on top of me, fucking me. I went back to my dorm and got my vibrator out, and I came so fast, just imagining.”

Mike doesn’t know how to respond to this. She keeps stroking one finger, up and down, rubbing at the head of his dick, reaching down to cup his balls. He can feel his chest getting red.

She smiles at him, bright white teeth looking predatory. Grabs the bottle of lube, squirts some into her hand, then takes him and jacks him, slow and hard. Twisting on the upswing.

“You’re so red,” she says, and he can hear the laughter in her voice. He can feel himself flushing, even deeper. “So easy for me, Mike. Right, honey? You’ll be easy for me? You’ll give me what I want? Of course, you will. You’re so good to me. You fuck me so good. You make me feel so nice, Mike—” and as he opens his mouth to respond, she places a finger to his lips. “No, no. Don’t talk. I want you to be quiet. It’s my turn to talk.” 

He sucks her fingers into his mouth, closes his eyes. Her other hand is still on him, and it feels so fucking good.

“Do you need something in your mouth? To help you be quiet?” she asks. Her voice is so deceptively sweet, he knows she’s about to suggest something dirty as fuck. He nods, just to see what it is. She smiles, and gets up, takes her panties off and balls them in her hands, and. Stuffs them in his mouth. He can smell her, taste her, just a little bit. She grins at him. “Yeah? You think that will help?”

He nods. She climbs back over him, spreads herself with two fingers so he can see how wet she is. Then she lowers herself down over him, so her clit lines up with the ridge of his cock. She sighs, happily, and starts to move on him.

“Fuck yeah. God, I can’t wait until Colt comes up.” Colt is Cassie’s boyfriend. They’re open. He stayed in Colorado to go to school locally, but Mike knows that at some point he’s going to come to visit. “I want you both to fuck me. Would you like that, hmm? Me sucking your dick, him fucking my pussy, pushing me onto your cock until I choke?” 

Mike whines behind the gag. She’s pushing down, hard, just rubbing her clit against the head of his cock over and over, but god, she’s so wet. It’s doing it for him. He can feel something building in his stomach, something big.

“Both of you eating my pussy. Or one of you in my ass, one of you in my pussy. Both of you fucking me at the same time? Colt and I have done it before. He says he can feel it, the other guy’s cock. He says the pressure’s fucking incredible. And God, I love it. I love feeling so. Fucking. Full.”

Mike’s breath is getting shaky. He doesn’t know why this, all this talk about Colton, is getting him so close, but it is. It feels different. And he can feel it rising, feel his balls drawing up. Cassie must see it, too, because her face changes, going mean, eyes narrowing. She pulls off of him and slaps him once on his balls. Once, hard, on the head of his dick. And quick and hard as a whip, once on his face. 

Mike howls through the gag, trying to curl up on himself, trying to bring a hand down to hold onto himself, but he can’t. He’s stuck. He needs to take what Cassie gives him, whatever Cassie gives him. The realization washes over him like a wave, and he can feel tears pricking in his eyes as she grabs his chin to make him look at her. Her nails dig into his cheeks, and it hurts, it all hurts, but it feels so good.

She brings her face down, close to his, and hisses, “You don’t get to come before I do. That’s not what this is. That’s not what this is about. This is me, using you, talking about what I want to do to you, taking what I want from you, and maybe, in the process, you feel good. Maybe, in the process, you come. But you don’t get to until I say, and you definitely don’t get to before I do. Do you understand me?” When he doesn’t respond fast enough, she shakes his face. “I said, do you understand me?”

He wails a yes through the gag. She slaps him on the other cheek, just as hard.

“I told you not to fucking talk.”

He closes his eyes, and he can feel a tear leak out. He’s hard as a fucking rock.

“Oh, little cry baby,” she moans, mocking, and leans forward to kiss the tear as it runs down his cheek. 

She sits up, pushes her hair out of her face, resettles herself. Smiles at him, sunny, like nothing happened. 

“Now, where was I? Right, Colt. God, you two would look so good. He’s a football player, you know? He’s so strong, maybe even stronger than you. He could hold you down, throw you around. He’s so gentle, though, so sweet. He’d only do it if I told him to. Because you both know that even when you’re balls deep in my ass, even when I’m choking myself on your cock, I’m the one in charge. I’m the one calling the shots. I’m the one telling you what—telling you—” and Mike can feel her hips jerk, watches her head fall back and her mouth open in a moan as she comes. He watches her ride it out, unable to do anything else as she twitches on top of him. 

Then she looks down at him, and smiles, a real, happy smile, and it feels. It feels like the sun coming out. He doesn’t even need to come, as long as she keeps smiling at him like that. She leans down and kisses him, and he can’t get his mouth to move right, sluggish. He feels quiet, inside his brain.

She takes the gag out, throws it on the ground. “You’re a little space case, huh?” she asks, nuzzling her nose into his cheek. 

He blinks up at her. 

“You can talk,” she says, and strokes his sweaty hair back from his forehead. 

“Lil bit,” he slurs.

“Yeah. Do you wanna stop now, or do you wanna come?”

He thinks about it. Turns it over in his mind. There’s really only one answer.

“Whatever you want.”

She smiles at him, that big, happy smile again. “So sweet. I think someone so sweet should get to come. Sound good?” 

He nods. 

“Good,” she says, and lowers herself back down. She’s not rubbing her clit anymore, just moving her hips to rub her whole pussy against his cock. “You were so good, for me, Mike. You made me come so hard, I’m so proud of you. I know that was difficult. But you did so good, and you looked so fucking sexy. You feel how wet you made me? That was all you, sweetheart. You did so well. I’m so proud.”

This, more than anything, feels like it’s going to destroy him. It’s like skating hard at practice, and coach complimenting him as he gets off the ice. It’s getting an A on a paper he worked really hard on. It’s someone saying: hey, you worked hard, you did good, and now you get a reward. You deserve it.

He can feel himself jerking his hips, moaning short through his nose as his orgasm builds inside him.

“Can I—Cassie, can I please—” He can’t get the whole question out, but he needs to know. He needs her to say yes. He feels like he’s going to shatter. He’d break, if she said no.

“Of course,” she croons. “Of course, you can come, sweetheart. You were so good for me, and good boys get to come.”

He lets out a shaky moan as he feels the first spurt of come hit his abs. It feels like it comes from his toes, up through his legs and his balls and centering in his cock and his head flies somewhere far away. He can feel, distantly, Cassie reach up and untie his hands. Feels her rub at his wrists, make him wiggle his fingers. But it feels like he’s floating above his body as she cleans him up with tissues, tucks him in under the blankets. He can hear her, moving around the room, watches her pull on a new pair of underwear, go to the minifridge and crouch down to pull something out. She walks back over to him and offers him something in her hand.

“Is that...” he squints. “A Capri-Sun?”

She grins at him. “Yup. It’s to get your blood sugar up. Colt likes them afterwards, too. Here.” She pierces the straw into the packet, hands it to him, then settles next to him and starts to stroke his hair. He can feel himself coming down as he sucks through the straw. The juice is cold, and he can feel the sweetness cut through the fuzziness in his head. 

“Wow,” he says. 

“Yup,” she says. “That was fucking awesome for me, dude.”

He laughs. “Me too. That was crazy.”

“Yeah, you liked it? Good. I know you said you weren’t sure about me hitting your cock or balls, but it felt like—”

“No, it definitely worked. I was definitely into it.”

“Great,” she said, and leaned down and kissed him.

And it was great. They fucked, when both their schedules lined up, for the rest of the school year, and even though it never really got that intense again, Mike still loved it when she would slap him in the face. He still got something from her that he had never gotten from anyone else.

But. Colt never actually made it up to Massachusetts. There just wasn’t ever really time, and Cassie went home for every break anyway, so it didn’t really make sense. And that was fine. That was totally okay. 

But that didn’t explain why, late at night, even months later, Mike would take himself in hand, and think about it. Think about a big, strong hand on the back of his neck. Think about watching Colt’s big brown eyes drop half lidded, think about his mouth opening in a moan. Out of everything that happened that night, Mike just couldn’t get that idea out of his head.

But he was sure it was nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you'd like to read the original strike of the bisexual hindbrain, you can read my caps exchange fic from last year (https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133750), misery chicken in which I wrote the sexy vegan buff late 30s bisexual butch of my dreams. 
> 
> I imagine Cassandra looking like a young Cameron Diaz, and Colt looking like Jharrel Jerome from Moonlight. Mike looks like himself, which is to say, a lovable doofus. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are SO appreciated!!!


End file.
